


The Mirror Has Two Faces

by CrymsonPassion



Series: Twin Mirrors [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymsonPassion/pseuds/CrymsonPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Axel gone, how will Roxas handle the loneliness? And who was he kidding trying to hide the pain from Sora?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror Has Two Faces

**Author's Note:**

> And here is part two of the Twin Mirrors series. Its been so long since i wrote these and its hard to believe that these were my first attempts at twincest....ahh those lovely days. I won't have an update for you guys next week, but will post again after that. Enjoy!

The moon was shining brightly in the sky, clearly visible through the street lights that dotted the road. A single car travelled down the deserted street, coming to a stop in front of a long row of townhouses, neither occupant saying much for the duration of the ride.

“Thanks for the ride home Cloud. So I will see you at work tomorrow then?” Sora smiled gently at the blond driver, reaching down and grabbing is bag from next to his feet.

“Sure thing, Sora,” Cloud nodded. “I hope that you are feeling better then.” He waited for the brunet to exit the car before pulling away from the curb, leaving Sora standing in front of the building. Reaching into the front pocket of his backpack and grabbing his keys, the young man just stood there staring into space, no thoughts in his head, just for a moment. The nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach still hadn’t subsided, but at the same time it hadn’t gotten any worse. Sora could tell that this meant that Roxas was stressed, but it wasn’t too serious…yet. Letting out a sigh, Sora walked up to the door of the cookie cutter building, placing his key in the lock. Pushing the door open, the scent of popcorn assaulted his senses, telling him that his brother was indeed home.

“Roxy? I’m home!” he called out trying to getting his brother’s attention while slipping off his shoes. Maybe tonight he would be able to talk to Roxas to see why he was so stressed lately.

“I’m in the kitchen, Sor. Be careful. I broke a bowl in here,” the blond’s voice sounded almost exasperated, so Sora instantly dropped his keys into the key dish before making his way into the apartment, tossing his backpack onto the floor next to the door. He continued through the living room towards the kitchen, ignoring all of the surroundings, focused only on finding his brother. When he got to the kitchen, he found Roxas kneeling on the kitchen floor, small pieces of white ceramic in one hand, a bucket in the other, before he dropped the broken pieces of the dish into the bucket.

“What happened, Roxy? That’s the third thing that you broke in the last two weeks. Is there anything wrong? Do you want to talk?” the compassion in Sora’s voice caused Roxas to crack a small smile as the brunet kneeled down and began to help his twin pick up the small pieces. The blond hadn’t realized just how right it felt to live with his brother again. After the whole fiasco with that sliver haired bastard, Roxas had stayed true to his word and moved in with Sora. The first little while had been difficult for Sora, but it was the same as most people go through when they come out of their first serious relationship. And lucky for them, they had been able to get out of the lease three months early and decided to rent this three bedroom town house. And in the past four months that they lived here together, they had become closer than ever before, much to the chagrin of Axel, who was still waiting for a repeat performance of that night. Axel….

Roxas’ hand began to shake at the thought of the lanky redhead as he quickly put the bucket down to prevent himself from dropping it. After all, thoughts of Axel were the cause of the broken bowl in the first place.

“You’re thinking about Axel again, aren’t you?” Sora questioned lowly, not looking at his brother, concentrating only on the remaining glass on the floor. He knew instantly that this was the cause of that knot in his stomach, and Sora was curious as to why Roxas hadn’t said anything about the situation to him.

“Come on, Sora. It’s been three weeks, you know that.” Roxas tried to summon from somewhere deep inside himself, but judging by the disbelieving look his twin was sending his way, the blond knew that he had failed miserably.

“You know that you are allowed to miss him, right/” the brunet sent his twin a gentle smile, hoping as if that little gesture would fix everything that was stressing his brother out.

Roxas just sighed, sitting back ignoring the lingering glass. “But I never realized that it would be this hard. I never thought that it would hurt so much for so long.” 

Sora continued to smile softly, dropping the last of the broken glass into the bucket. “Oh, Roxy. It’s because of love. You two created a bond, and for it to be severed so suddenly, you are allowed to hurt.” He didn’t hesitate in wrapping his arm around his brother’s shoulder and pulling him close.

“Man, you sound like a fucking fortune cookie.” Roxas just groaned. “But, how did you do it, Sora?” the forlorn look on the blond’s face caused Sora’s heart to constrict with compassioned. What could he tell his brother?

“You know that our situations are and were completely different, Roxy. I’m not saying that your love for Axel isn’t strong or anything, because truly, I think the two of you have one of the most intense connections that I have ever seen.” As soon as he saw his twin’s mouth open to interrupt, Sora stopped his with a single glare. “You told me yourself that you two have had sex up to five times a day, almost every day. You don’t do that because you just feel like it on a whim. You do that because there is something really deep there. Not to mention that insanely extreme devotion that he shows you.”

“What am I going to do?” Roxas’ voice fell down to a whisper as he rubbed his hand over his face in exasperation. Sora sighed once more, trying to come up with a way to help comfort his twin. Honestly, it was proving harder than he thought it would be. And he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed, nor connected the change in his brother to Axel’s absence sooner. They were twins for heaven’s sake. He was supposed to be able to sense these types of things. Not find his brother in such a severe mental wreck like he was in now.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Roxy. I really don’t,” Sora answered his brother in the same tone as he moved across the kitchen floor and came right up beside his twin. The brunet then wrapped his arms tightly around Roxas, pulling him in for a hug. And if there was anything worse than seeing that his twin was stressed, it was seeing him upset. They sat there for a few minutes, just wrapped up in each one another’s arms, ignoring the world around them.

But it couldn’t last.

As one, both twins suddenly started to laugh. Just slight snickers at first, but they grew and grew until they were full blown laughs. Tears began to pool at the corners of both boys eyes as their arms dropped from around each other, falling to rest on sides and stomachs. And every time either of them started to settle down, as soon as their eyes looked onto one another, the laughter started up again instantly. And after several minutes, Roxas’ laughter was shaking his entire body and he leaned back to try and let more air into his lungs, but he began to lean too far back, and with an audible ‘THUNK’, the blond was then laying his back on the floor, head resting against the kitchen cupboards from where he hit them.

“Ow,” He whimpered, a hand flying up to rub the back of his head. Although he hadn’t hit it that hard, Sora still stopped laughing for the most part to make sure that his brother was alright. “I’m fine.” Roxas smiled, sitting up as if it had never happened.

“I just can’t believe that we are sitting here in the middle of the kitchen floor talking about you and Axel.” He chuckled, wiping the tears away from his eyes. “And the way we are talking about him, you would think that the two of you broke up or something.”

“I know.” Roxas agreed with a grin. “Anyone listening in would have totally thought that. I mean, he is only gone on a school trip for a month. Man, I am pathetic. I can’t even go a few weeks without seeing my boyfriend before I get all whiny.”

“Roxy, I hate to break it to you, but you are whiny even when Axel is here. And frankly, I have always thought you were kinda pathetic.” Sora gave his younger twin a smirk before sticking his tongue out at the blond. Roxas only raised an eyebrow before pouncing on and tackling his twin to the ground, earning a shriek from the brunet.

“Excuse me? I’m the pathetic one? I don’t think so, Mr.-There’s-a-hot-guy-at-work-but-I-am-too-chicken-to-talk-to-him.” Roxas laughed, not getting off of his twin.

“For your information, Cloud drove me home. And I was talking to him then.” Sora told his brother a matter of factly, sticking his tongue out again. “Besides, I don’t even know if he is into guys or not.” 

“Sora. The guy wears fucking leather pants and knows how to accessorize. How many straight guys can do that and do it as well as he does?” Roxas raised an eyebrow at his twin as he finally got off his brother, standing up and offering a hand down to the brunet to help him up, which Sora gratefully accepted.

“That’s true.” Sora answered as he grabbed their glass bucket and took it over and put it under the sink.

“So, go for it. What’s the worse that can happen? He tells you he’s not interested, you come home and we eat a tub of ice cream and forget the whole thing even happened.” Roxas shrugged, walking over to the microwave and grabbing a bag of popcorn out of it. Sora’s mouth watered with the smell, and he walked right up to his brother, grabbing a few pieces as soon as the bag was opened. Roxas slapped his hand away as he poured the rest of the popcorn into a large plastic bowl this time.

“Have you already picked the movie or something?” Sora questioned, opening a cupboard and pulling out three shakers of popcorn seasoning. “Ranch, Nacho or Barbeque tonight?” 

“Um…Nacho,” answered the blond. This had become a Thursday night routine for them lately. He walked over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed 2 glasses out of the dish rack before filling them with water from the tap. “Yeah, I figured that because Axel isn’t around, we could watch that new fantasy movie that just came out. Demyx lent it to me this morning. And you know how much Axel hates fantasy.”

Sora just laughed as he dumped a fair amount of seasoning on their snack. “I don’t get how he hates fantasy movies and books, yet he absolutely adored science fiction. I mean, half the time, they are grouped together!”

“Answer that and you have figured out a major part of Axel’s psyche.” Laughed Roxas as the two moved from the kitchen into the living room where their favourite blanket was draped over the coach. It didn’t take long for them to get settled in, popcorn and drinks within reach, and the twins cuddled together on the couch, Sora lying on top of Roxas, the opening credits rolling.

But by the time that the movie was over, both males were wrapped in each others arms, crying.

“I didn’t think that it would have a sad ending.” Sora whimpered, wiping away the tears in his eyes, snuggling into Roxas’ chest.

“I can’t believe that Dem never warned me. He usually gives us a warning.” Roxas sniffled. “Man, I can’t get over Dewelin dying. I thought for sure that Lukasi’s magic would have brought him back.”

“I know!” Sora exclaimed. “I’m going to get another glass of water. You want anything?” Sora asked, starting to untangle himself from the blanket.

“How about a sea salt ice cream bar?” Roxas smirked, as Sora began to move.

“I swear, you are addicted to those things.” He laughed, before Roxas took a sharp breath in. “Roxy? You okay?”

“Mmm.” Roxas whimpered, causing his twin to jump right off of him, worried that he had somehow hurt the blond.

“You don’t sound okay. What did I do?” panicked, the brunet threw the blanket off of his brother. Roxas didn’t look like he was in pain, However, he was flushed in the face, biting his lower lip.

“I’m telling you, Sora, I’m fine,” insisted the brunet, trying his hardest to not outright snap at the brunet.

“Are you sure? Because I know that you are hiding something.” Sora replied, sitting back down on the end of the couch beside his twin’s feet. And he made it known that he wasn’t going anywhere until he found out what had caused the blond to take in that sharp breath.

Letting out a deep sigh, Roxas pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He finally admitted that he could no more hide something from Sora than Sora could hide something from him. “It’s stupid.’

“I doubt it. And besides, how would know if you don’t get anyone else’s opinion on it?” Sora smiled gently. Since his break up with Riku nearly seven months ago, Sora had changed for the better. He was still the hyper happy go lucky guy that he had always been, but now he held a more mature side to go along with the care free attitude. And Roxas knew that this was his brother’s true self finally emerging after being suppressed for so long in that unhealthy relationship.

“Alright, but you have to promise that you won’t laugh.” Roxas muttered, still reluctant to tell his brother the reason, but knowing that he would be worse if he didn’t tell him.

“I promise. You know that I would never do that to you.” Sora assured, moving closer to his twin on the couch, just in case comfort would be what Roxas needed.

Roxas just nodded at Sora’s statement. “Well, when you went to get up, well, your knee kinda grazed over my crotch.” A blush rose quickly to the blond’s face as he looked everywhere except at his brother, hoping that Sora would just get it and understood without needing an explanation.

“Did I push hard? Did I hurt you? Should I go get some ice for it?” Sora rambled, not getting what Roxas was trying to say at all. Raising a hand and rubbing his forehead out of irritation, the blond couldn’t believe that he was going to have to basically spell out the problem for his twin. Man, Sora could be so naïve and innocent at times; except it always seemed to happen when Roxas was the only one around to explain things.

Letting out another deep sigh of frustration, Roxas looked over at his twin, their blue eyes connecting. And there in Sora’s eyes, all he could see was worry for him. “Sora. Axel and I have sex at least three times a day. He’s been gone for 23 days, which means I that I have missed out on at least 70 sessions in a row of mind blowing sex. I have never gone this long without fucking Axel since before I met him, and he is gone for another 11 days. So needless to say, I am so horny that it actually kind of hurts.” Knowing that he needed to be blunt and direct with his twin to ensure that he understood, it still didn’t help that he had to tell his twin brother something so embarrassing.

As soon as the words left the blond’s lips, a furious blush burned at the brunet’s face, creeping down his neck and spreading under the collar of his t-shirt. “So I?” he questioned sheepishly, trailing off.

“Yeah, you did.” Roxas laughed slightly, not quite as embarrassed now. Sora’s reaction was to bury his head in his hands, unable to face his twin at the moment. Seeing how embarrassed the brunet was, the blond let out an almost frustrated sigh. “Listen Sor, it’s alright. I’ve been dealing with it all this time, and I will just have to give it a little extra attention tonight.”

“But I never felt anything through the movie. And I was lying on top of you. Why only when I was getting up?” Silently cursing the fact that he had such a curious brother, Roxas moved down the couch to sit beside his twin.

“That was only your stomach and it wasn’t moving. Your knee is smaller, harder and moving. I’m telling you, right now, I have to be careful. I’ve been so horny lately I can’t stand it. I had my cell in my pocket the other day at it was on vibrate. Even that turned me on.” Once again, Roxas could only laugh at his own misfortune, because honestly, if it had been happening to someone else, he would be the first one to poke fun at them.

The comment earned a chuckle for Sora. “Geez, Roxy. You should give being me a try for a change. You were the last person to fuck me, and that was forever ago. And I sure as heck haven’t been going around topping anyone.” The sound was a nice change to Roxas’ ears, as he thought that of some of the other things that had changed in the brunet since everything had happened. First of all, he tolerated cursing a lot more now, and on occasion could curse himself. But that might have been Axel’s influence, seeing as the lanky redhead spoke like a sailor losing a card game.

The other change in his brother that Roxas notice was that around himself and Axel, Sora was much more open and candid, often bringing up their night of sex, usually just to make Axel unbelievably horny. Not that Roxas was complaining about that. After all, he was the one who most benefitted the most out of that. And it was also little thing like that which made Roxas know that his brother was truly happy with his life right now. Now if only he could get Sora to talk to that hot guy at work that he had been crushing on for over a month…

“Roxy? Where did you go?” Sora questioned, breaking his brother out of his trance by poking him in the arm.

“Just thinking about how about how much you need to suck it up and ask Cloud out.” The blond smirked, wrapping a single arm around his twin’s shoulders, pulling him close in a one armed hug.

“Hey! No changing the subject!” Sora laughed. “So, you didn’t hear my question then?” 

“Question? You asked me a question?” Roxas then pulled back from his twin, raising an eyebrow in disbelief as he watched Sora stand up and walk into the kitchen, filling his glass with water, lifting it to his lips and gulping the liquid down. “Come on. What did you ask?” questioned the blond.

“You weren’t paying attention the first time. Why should I repeat myself?” smirked Sora, the gesture all too much like something his younger twin would do.

“Aw, you know I’m blond. We’re slow sometimes.” Pouted Roxas, now really curious as to what it was that he twin asked of him if Sora was refusing to repeat the question. “Come on, Sor. You know I won’t leave you alone until you tell me.” Roxas was now on his knees, looking backwards over the back of the sofa into the kitchen at his twin.

Letting out a mock sigh for dramatic effect, Sora placed his once again empty glass into the sink before turning and grabbing a cellophane wrapped blue ice cream bar out of the freezer. He walked back over to the couch, leaning down and folding his arms along the back, making his face level with his twins, before handing over the sweet treat. “What I asked was if you wanted any help with your problem.”

The statement caused Roxas to stop halfway in unwrapping his ice cream to stare at his twin. The bright blue eyes told no lies while bearing into his twin’s mirrored orbs. And the only thing that Roxas could think and sense was that his brother was being completely serious with his offer. “Excuse me?”

“Do you need some help getting off? Roxy, you have been so on edge and stressed out lately that you’ve been giving me migraines and serious stomach pains. This separation is obviously not good for you.” Sora explained, as he watched Roxas finish unwrapping his treat, placing the bar in his mouth and the cellophane on the coffee table.

“Sora…I don’t…well…fuck.” Grumbled the blond around his ice cream.

“That’s what I’m offering.” Sora laughed, pushing himself off the back of the couch, walking around to the front and picking up the empty popcorn bowl. He took it into the kitchen, tossing the kernels into the garbage, knowing that the entire time; his twin’s eyes were on him.

“I know that. But…shit, Sora. What is bringing this on? Axel will be home in a little over a week. I think I can manage that much longer.” Roxas sighed, licking a little bit of ice cream that was dripping down his hand.

Sora just groaned as he came back around and sat on the coach next to his twin. “Roxas, I am telling you that I can’t handle it any longer. They almost sent me to the hospital tonight because the cramps that I have been having have been so bad and no one believes me that it’s only because you’ve been stressed. I know that you need contact from some else to get you off properly. Trust me. I know these things.”

Roxas was silent as he toyed with the wooden stick between his teeth. He couldn’t believe that his brother had just suggested that. Sure, he was horny, and Sora had just kinda brushed up against him, and frankly, the last time it had been so amazing that he had gone an entire day without fucking Axel. There was just something about such intense feelings being shared physically as well as through the bond that they shared, it had made the experience that much more incredible. And if Roxas was going to be completely honest with himself, he had been wondering what it might be like to bottom under his twin brother now that they were older and more experienced.

“But what about Axel?” the blond whispered more to himself than to his older twin.

The brunet just let out a loud chuckle. “I promise that we can get a picture for him, but I draw the line at video taping.”

Roxas just let out a groan, slapping his own forehead. “Fuck, I think my boyfriend has been a bad influence on you.”

“Maybe.” Sora laughed, reaching over and wrapping his arms around Roxas’ shoulder. “Just think about it, okay? It might be enough to get you through the next week without me ending up in the hospital.” With those final words, Sora stood up and walked into his bedroom. Letting out a sigh, the brunet dug through his dresser to find a clean pair of boxers and pyjama pants. Maybe he could go take a shower and give Roxas a little bit of time to think over his proposition. After all, it had been somewhat sudden. But the brunet didn’t think he could handle another day of feeling so sick from Roxas’ stress. Besides, no one at work believed him that it was only that.

Bending over to pull out a clean t-shirt, the brunet almost jumped out of his skin as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his bent waist. Hearing a light chuckle from behind him, Sora let out a breath of relief hearing his twin’s voice.

“Holy crap, Roxy! Don’t scare me like that!” Sora breathed out, a hand clutching his clothes to his chest, the other holding the dresser in front of him for support.

“Sorry.” The blond laughed, pressing his body into his older brother’s as the brunet stood up. Their bodies were now flush, Roxas’ arms wrapping tightly around Sora’s stomach. In this position, Sora could easily feel Roxas’ erection pressing into his ass. “I was thinking.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Sora chuckled, and was rewarded by Roxas pushing his hips forward. The action caused Sora to take in another shaky breath.  
“Shut up.” Smirked the blond. “Anyway, I say we go for it. And we do need a picture at some point or else this might become a more common thing than necessary. But we are only doing this on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Sora questioned, dropping his clean clothes onto the floor, trying to roll his hips back into Roxas’, but hands on his hops prevented any of that.

“You’re topping.” Roxas whispered against Sora’s ear. The heated breath against the lobe of his eat was enough to make him throw his head back in pleasure. Maybe it was because it had been so long since he had been with someone, or the fact that he could still remember just how awesome the sex had been that night between them, Sora could only grunt out his acceptance of his twin’s terms. And just the thought of feeling Roxas’ tight ass being clenched around his own cock, well, tonight was going to be incredible. There was no denying that.

As soon as he knew that his brother was agreeing to topping, Roxas stepped away from his twin, causing the brunet’s head to snap back into an upright position, his whole body then turning to face the younger twin. “Why did you stop, Roxy? That was starting to feel good,” whispered Sora, his eyes darting towards the obvious bulge in the front of the blond’s pants.

“If you are going to top tonight, I want you to be the more dominate one.” The smirk that had suddenly found its way onto Roxas’ face was one that Sora could have sworn belonged on Axel’s face. But something about the way that Roxas had said it, it just made Sora want to throw his little brother down and fuck him dry right there. But knowing that by hurting Roxas in that way he would also be hurting himself, Sora knew that he couldn’t do that. But something crossed his mind right then, something that he would definitely could do. And that thought caused a smirk of Sora’s own to grow on his lips.

“So, you want me to be dominate one, huh?” the brunet smiled in a quiet voice, taking the few steps needed to become face to face with his brother once more, their identical noses touching, tip to tip, trapped erections both barely brushing over one another as they cast a longing look at their almost identical reflection. The brunet then began to lightly trail his hand up along the bare arm of his brother, along the elbow, ignoring the goose bumps that were forming, up over the dark fabric that coved the bicep, up to Roxas’ neck.

Roxas let out a light moan as he felt the digits come in contact with the sensitive flesh of his neck. His head lolled to the side, eyes sliding closed with the motion, unaware that just a warm touch like that could be so sensual. But the feeling could also be from the knowledge that he was about to be ravaged by his older twin, something that he had been internally wishing for since that first clumsy time they had shared over six years ago. He had always had fantasies of a repeat performance, and the thought that it was about to happen was almost enough to cause Roxas to cum on the spot. 

When the travelling hand made its way upwards from the sensitive flesh of Roxas’ neck to bury itself into the mused blond spikes, Sora couldn’t help but grin wider at the sound of his brother’s quiet sigh. And knowing that he wanted to hear so much more, the brunet slid his whole hand into the flaxen locks, the strands surprisingly soft considering how much product the blond was known to use.

Grinning as he watched Roxas’ cobalt eyes slide gently shut, Sora waited just a moment until he was sure that his brother was in a state of complete surrender before he took his first action. He didn’t want to find out later that Roxas had not been completely comfortable bottoming to Sora. But as soon as the brunet felt his twin relax against his body, Sora knew that once again, neither of them would ever have regrets about tonight, or any of the other nights they shared together. So once he was sure that Roxas had yielded all his trust to him, Sora closed his fingers tightly around a handful of his brother’s hair, pulling slightly and send a small jolt of discomfort through Roxas’ skull.

As Roxas allowed his eyes to fly open, he was once again surprised as Sora forced his head forward, their lips crushing together in a harsh kiss; one that Roxas just knew would leave them both with bruised lips. The kiss was rough and somewhat sloppy, as Sora thrust his tongue up against his twin’s lips, tracing an outline of the thin flesh, before sliding back into its proper mouth, removing itself from harms way as the brunet used his teeth to pull at the blond’s lower lip, almost begging for permission to enter. 

Every time Roxas tried to pull away for air, his head was met with resistance from the older twin’s hand, still holding his brother right where he wanted him. And as odd as this was for Sora to be acting this way, Roxas had to admit that he really liked this dominating side of the brunet, and frankly, he had been the one to ask for it. And seeing no reason to deny his twin the access that he obviously wanted, the younger male allowed his mouth to slide open, finally giving Sora the access he needed, the brunet instantly thrust his tongue into the warm mouth. 

He tasted the essence of his brother for the first time in months, and the flavour was exactly the same as he remembered it. The only thing was that this time, it didn’t have the under lying hint of spice that had been there previously. And Sora knew that it must have been due to the lack of Axel being around at the moment. He used his tongue to explore the almost familiar territory of his twin’s mouth, encouraging the blond’s tongue to join in. Running his own tongue along Roxas’ moist inner cheek, Sora couldn’t help but smirk up against his brother’s lips as Roxas moaned into the joining, obviously enjoying the actions that the brunet was making.

As their tongues danced around each others mouths, Sora used the hand he didn’t have buried into the corn coloured spikes to wrap around Roxas’ back, pulling their bodies up flush to one another. Each brother the let out a moan of pleasure as their penises crushed together through their pants, both surprised at how hard the other one was already. And as soon as that first contact had been officially made, both of them began to grind up against the other’s warm body in and attempt to create that pleasurable friction between their bodies.

Roxas reached his arms down to wrap around his twin’s waist, hands coming to rest on the globes of Sora’s ass. But as soon as he did, he was surprise to have Sora break their kiss, pulling back and allowing their clear blue eyes to meet. The amount of emotions contained in those bright blue orbs was enough to keep both twins grinding together as they stood there in the middle of the room. Within their locked gaze, there was only one emotion that was not shared by both of them. Roxas’ eyes held one extra feeling, curiosity at why Sora had ended their kiss sp suddenly.

“I thought you wanted me to be the dominate one, Roxy.” The brunet smiled a smile that was altogether too innocent for that statement, complete with head cock. But that wasn’t what was so enticing to the blond. It was the tone of his brother’s voice that sent shivers down his back. The voice that Sora had used could only be described as a purr, something that sounded extremely seductive when coming from such a seemingly naïve person.

“Believe me. That’s exactly what I want,” breathed the blond, his voice husky with arousal. All he wanted was some real contact! He needed to feel some skin against his own. Showing his twin what it was he wanted, Roxas attempted to lift the pale shirt up Sora’s back, but it was met with resistance in the form of Sora’s arms. When he raised an eyebrow in question, the brunet only gave his twin a smile. Although he didn’t understand the reasoning behind his brother’s actions, Roxas said absolutely nothing regarding it. Not wasting anymore time than needed, Sora removed his hands from Roxas’ body before grabbing onto the front of his twin’s shirt tightly. The action drew a breathless gasp from the younger boy as Sora’s fingers gently brushed over Roxas’ highly sensitive nipples.

“Man, you are horny.” Chuckled Sora, before pushing the blond forcefully, causing Roxas to stumble backwards with the motion, onto the awaiting bed. Looking down at his panting brother, Sora could feel everything going on around him. Every little noise: Roxas’ breaths, his own heartbeat sounding as loud as thunder. Every scent: the natural aroma of both brothers, the clean laundry smell of his sheets, the heady musk of arousal. They all invaded his senses with an unexpected potency. All his senses were as if they were on hyper overdrive and most of all, the sixth sense he shared with Roxas was the most sensitive of all. Everything his twin was experiencing, the older twin felt a ghost of the same sensations. And if that was happening just from their first kiss of the night, Sora could only imagine what might happen or what he might feel once the real fucking began.

“Sora?” Roxas questioned, reaching out and grabbing a hold of his brother’s hand in an attempt to break the brunet out of the reverie that he was in. With a short shake of the head, Sora broke out of his trance, smiled down at Roxas before walking slowly up to the bed, placing his hands on Roxas’ shoulders. Returning the smile, Roxas allowed Sora to push him backwards as the brunet crawled on top of him, as slowly as humanly possible, ensuring that he allowed every inch of their sensitized flesh to slide gently against each other, creating an incredible feel of friction between their bodies. With the sensation, Roxas let out another deep moan, Sora instantly attaching his lips to the creamy flesh of his twin’s neck. The skin had a very distinct salty flavour, and as the brunet ran his tongue over the pale column, he could feel the tremors that ran throughout his brother beneath him. 

Roxas allowed one hand to come up and bury itself deep into the cinnamon coloured strands of hair on his twin’s head, holding the head in place over his throat. With his own head thrown back in pleasure, Roxas attempted to stretch just that little bit farther to give his brother more access. The mouth that danced over his neck was relentless in its attack, nipping and licking as if it were a sweet treat, sucking periodically, leaving small red marks in its wake, that were sure to be darker come the morning. The sensations were all so incredible; Roxas just couldn’t believe how awesome Sora was at this. And as soon as the blond tried to move Sora’s head to where he wanted it, Sora did something that Roxas wasn’t expecting. The brunet bit down hard on the junction of neck and shoulder, before beginning to suck on the one spot, intent on leaving the darkest mark there, one that would last for days.

“Shit!” Roxas cried out, his other hand coming join its pair in Sora’s hair. Fingers flexed, before tightening around the mused spikes, in an odd reflection of what Sora had done to him earlier. With the slight flash of discomfort going through his skull, Sora just grinned against his twin’s neck. In another sudden movement, the brunet used his now free hands to run down his brother’s sides, along his t-shirt until he reached the waist band of Roxas’ jeans. Feeling his younger twin thrust upwards against him, Sora knew that if he didn’t take some action soon, Roxas would most likely take control. The brunet then hooked his fingers into his twin’s pants, sliding them down gently over Roxas’ hips careful not to put too much pressure on Roxas’ hardened penis. As soon as the pants were down far enough, Sora removed his lips from the blond’s neck, drawing a whimper from the younger twin.

“Last chance to turn back,” Sora whispered, as he pulled the pants fully off his brother, looking hungrily at the prominent erection that stood up from Roxas’ body. Now that Roxas’ hands were once again free of anything, the blond brought tem up to clutch at the sheets beneath his head. As much as he could in his highly aroused state, Roxas looked down his body to glare at his twin, who just sat there with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Taking extreme care not to touch the hard cock in any way possible, Sora crawled back up his brother’s body, coming to sit on Roxas’ thighs before reaching up and lifting the plain t-shirt up over his twin’s chest to reveal a rapidly rising and falling expanse of skin, two erect nipples creating a nice centrepiece. Breaking his stare, Sora pulled the shirt completely off his brother’s body, leaving him completely naked.

“Fuck, Sora. If you don’t continue on, I will rape your ass so hard, so help me I will.” The younger twin growled out, before finally realizing something. “And why the fuck are you still fully dressed?” 

Sora just chuckled, at the comment, crossing his arms over his stomach, pulling his own shirt up over his head before throwing it into the already cluttered room. A weak sound fell from Roxas’ lips as Sora’s chest shivered slightly at the cooler air hitting it, and the sound was way too close to sounding like “more” for Sora to ignore. Winking at his flushed brother, Sora pushed himself up onto his knees before backing up off the bed, looking at the awesome sight laid out in front of him. Roxas’ eyes were half lidded with pleasure, a crimson blush staining his cheeks and neck. With his head turned off to the side, Roxas had now moved one fist to press against his mouth, biting down hard at the pleasure he felt at coursing through his body. The pale chest was moving quickly as Roxas tried to catch his breath in a futile effort. The golden framed erection stood straight up from its owner’s body, enticing Sora with each passing moment, the reddened head glistening in the dim light with precum. The dark markings along his pelvis were just as dark as the day they were put there, and none of the significance had ever been lost. 

Placing his hands at the waistband of his own pants, the brunet let out a single shaky breath before forcing the material down his own legs, stepping out of them as the pooled on the carpeted floor. It wasn’t that Sora was regretting this, or was scared of Axel finding out or anything, it was something completely different. Sora was nervous. He hadn’t topped anyone since he was fourteen, and he knew that he had to face the fact that Roxas was topped several times a day by Axel, and those were some mighty big shoes to fill. Especially considering that his last experience had been nearly seven years ago and had been a very clumsy effort at that.

But seeing the erection that he had caused next to the mark that claimed his brother as his, it strengthened Sora’s resolve, and he knew that he needed to show his twin just how important he was to him. The slim brunet then crawled back onto the bed, over his panting brother, before coming to rest on the younger twin’s thighs once more. Roxas let out a gasp as the skin of his legs came in contact with Sora’s ass, the warmth of his brother serving to send a chill down his body.

“You will always be mine, Roxy.” Sora whispered, running a single finger along the black ink etched on the blond’s hip, still ignoring the long cock that was just begging for attention. “Now and forever.” The sound reverberated all throughout both brothers bodies and suddenly Sora left something building in the pit of his stomach. It was familiar, but at the same time, it was completely different than anything that he had felt in a long time.

“Ahh! Shit, Sora!” Roxas cried, biting down on his fist as hard as he could at the sensation of Sora touching their tattoo in such an intimate manner. Combining that with the thought of being fucked senseless by his twin brother any moment now, it was too much for the overly sensitized Roxas to handle. With a long moan, Roxas bucked his hips upwards once, twin, three times, as he let out a thin stream of cum every time he jerked upwards. The pearly liquid shot through the air to land on the bare chest of the smirking brunet, some even going so far as to land in the mess of brown spikes atop his head. 

“Man, Roxy. I didn’t even really touch you.” Sora laughed, fingering some of his twin’s seed out of his hair. Bringing his fingers in front of his face, Sora examined it for barely a moment before lifting the digits to his mouth. His small pink tongue poked out, and as the blond watched while coming down from his orgasmic high, Sora slowly began to clean his fingers of the bitter substance, relishing in the incredible flavour that his brother’s cum held. As the cum on his hand didn’t last long, and Sora was far from satisfied, the brunet reached down and scooped up the remaining seed from his chest and devoured it greedily. 

“Sora.” Roxas voice was still breathless as he came down from his high as he spoke out his twin’s name, praying that this would not be the end of their tryst. And as the blond felt his brother’s hips rolling against his own, Sora’s hardened cock brushing against his once again half hardened cock, the blond knew that there was so much more to look forward to. It surprised the brunet that Roxas was getting hard again so quickly, but at the same time he somewhat expected it. One thing that he knew was that the blond most certainly had stamina. Wanting to help his brother return to a full state of arousal, Sora took hold of his own penis, using his fingers to wrap around his brother’s hardness as well, stroking the two together in an extremely slow motion. With every jerk, Roxas moaned out loudly, the sensation of tightness around his cock that was not self inflicted enough to coerce his cock back into a fully hardened state, and it was only the happy thought of being penetrated by his older twin that kept him from jerking off relentlessly. 

“What do you want me to do to you, Roxy?” Sora’s voice was husky with seduction, and the sound earned the blond goose bumps all along the skin of his arms. He had never heard his brother use that tone before, and he had to admit that he like to hear it falling from his twin’s mouth.

“Anything.” Groaned Roxas, clutching desperately at the sheets once more to try and quell the feeling of pleasure rushing through his entire body at the continued pumping along his shaft. It hadn’t been that long since he had gotten anything in normal person standards, but in Roxas terms, he had been celibate for damn near forever! And to have the only person who knew him as well as he knew himself loving him in such a way brought what seemed to be every nerve ending in his body to the surface. Roxas felt as needy and wanton as a virgin at Sora’s touch. It was addictive, tight and completely different than what he was used to. And he liked it.

Giving his brother a quick smile, Sora let go of both erections, earning a groan of protest from his twin. The groan was repeated as Sora got up onto his knees and slid back down the pale body beneath him, making sure to let his stomach and neck brush lightly over the reddened tip of his brother’s cock. Feeling the erection pressing along his throat and jawbone, Sora pulled his head away completely, going off to t he side instead, trailing his tongue over the sweat slickened skin of Roxas’ pelvic bone, down along the flesh until he came across the single patch that was darker than the rest. Following the lines with the tip of his tongue, Sora left a sheer film of saliva over the tattoo, loving the shivers that it sent through his twin’s body. Every one of the blond’s limbs felt of they were their own entity, moving and shaking in ways that were beyond the blond’s control.

Needing to feel the absolute closeness of his bother , Roxas took one leg and lifted it up, moving it to rest next to Sora’s head, letting it rest along Sora’s back, giving the younger twin the ability to feel every single one of his brother’s movements. Sora was also enjoying the new position, as he felt it was a way that Roxas was encouraging him to move farther along. Hearing the whimpers that were falling from Roxas’ lips, Sora knew that Roxas would be ready for anything at this point. He lifted his head up very slowly, allowing his tongue to stay attached to the skin as long as possible. The brunet then looked up at his brother.

“Roxy, there should be some lube under the pillow next to you. Can you grab it for me?” Sora questioned, moving so that his mouth was close to the large shaft of his brother. Not allowing himself to actually make physical contact, Sora just blew gently on it, receiving a long moan for it. Apparently Roxas really liked it as he kept trying to force his hips up towards Sora’s mouth.

“I wanna feel it, Sor. Just fuck me already!” gasped the blond as Sora just let out a light laugh, continuing to just blow air onto his brother’s stiff member, alternating between blowing fast, cool air and a slow, warm stream of breath. And while Roxas was distracted by the blow job, Sora allowed one hand to wander while the other moved to rest on Roxas’ hip just above the tattoo, holding the blond’s hips down on the sheet. The wandering hand finally came across a space in which to move in between their bodies, making it’s way to the smooth area of Roxas’ ass. With the one leg still draped over his shoulder, it gave Sora a much better angle at which to attack from.

As soon as fingers came into contact with warm skin, Roxas let out another moan of pleasure, still not completely sure that this wasn’t all just a dream. It was all just a little surreal at the moment. But wanting to end this ridiculous teasing, Roxas moved shaking hands down from their positions clutching the sheets and chew toy to rest on the firm globes of his own ass, pulling the cheeks apart to expose his neglected hole to the warm air of the room. Sora seemed to know exactly what was happening, and only briefly pausing in the blow job, he brought his hand back out and placing two fingers in his own mouth and suckled on them, making sure to leave a wet film of saliva coating them, not wanting to hurt his brother any more than necessary. 

After being satisfied with the moisture coating, Sora moved his fingers back down to between their bodies. Wasting no time, the brunet went immediately to the rough skin of Roxas’ anus, rubbing it gently in small slow circles, while resuming the torturous blowing on his brother’s cock. Sora was actually glad for the hand holding Roxas against the mattress, because as soon as his gingers touched the blond’s entrance, tremors began to shoot through Roxas’ body. And in time with the jerks of the blond’s body, Sora began to impale a single finger into the tight hole, the pace being quicker than he normally liked, but Roxas could obviously handle it.

“More!” he cried, urging Sora to add a second finger as he tried to rock back and forth onto the finger. The brunet complied, adding a second digit after only a few pumps into his twin, making sure to hook his fingers in hopes of finding his brother’s prostate. Each time he slid his fingers in up to the knuckle, Roxas clamped the ring of muscle tightly around the invading digits, just happy to be penetrated by anything that he wouldn’t need to move himself.

Pulling his fingers out about half way, Sora then started to scissor his fingers out in different directions, trying to spend as little time as possible stretching his brother, but enough to ensure that he wouldn’t hurt Roxas. “Think you are ready, Roxy?” Sora asked, pulling his fingers out of the slightly stretched entrance. The only response he got was a vigorous nod of the head from his brother, and it caused Sora to smile. Sitting up onto his knees, the brunet looked down onto his aroused brother, flushed, hard and breathless. It took only seconds for the older twin to decide the best way to do this, before he reached up behind his brother to grab 2 of the unused pillows, positioning them under Roxas’ lower back, effectively raisin his hips up into the air. The blond’s breath was heavy in his chest, the physical release that he had been so desperate for over the past couple of week finally within sight. And although he wanted nothing more than to feel his brother bury that thick cock deep inside him, Roxas knew it wouldn’t last long. “Any lube?” Sora whispered.

The blond almost didn’t catch the words, but as soon as his lust clouded mind was able to process them, Roxas moved one hand up to the spot where Sora’s two pillows formally had been, and grabbed the large white tube, shaky fingers almost unable to wrap around the object. Handing the lube to his twin, Roxas’ hand flew to his neglected erection and began to stroke it in quick, short strokes. As he did so, Sora poured a generous amount of the clear, odourless gel onto his palm before grabbing his own cock and mimicking his brother’s actions. They stroked their twin arousals in a fast rhythm, moving in complete unison, eyes locking in the action. 

As soon as sapphire met sapphire, they both stopped instantly, being brought back from the plane of pleasure that they were losing themselves to. With a small smile, Sora rose to his knees, crawling to position himself at Sora’s entrance. Knowing what would be the best position in which to hit his brother’s prostate, the brunet’s hands flew to grasp at his twin’s hips, angling the body beneath him upwards. Their eyes never broke contact during the movement, and through the gaze of their eyes, both twins could feel absolutely everything that the other was feeling. And it was through that bond that each of them sent all the love and emotions that they were feeling to the other, creating a heavy, heady atmosphere that weighed down on them like a blanket. 

Pushing forward ever so slightly, Sora’s shaft ghosted over his brother’s ass, giving the brunet some pleasure from the friction as well. And to let his brother know exactly how he was feeling, Roxas let out a throaty moan every time the head of Sora’s cock grazed over his slightly stretched hole. “Hurry.” Was the only complete word that the blond was able to form as he reached down between their bodies and taking a hold of Sora’s slicked cock in his hand. With a small move to wrap both legs around Sora’s waist, hooking his ankles at Sora’s back, Roxas then manoeuvred both his hand and his body so that Sora’s tip was positioned at his opening. With a small squeeze of his legs, he pushed his body closer to Sora’s, effectively beginning to impale himself of the hardened penis.

Hearing the whimpers of pleasure falling from Roxas’ lips, Sora finally took some of the initiative and pushed his own hips forward, burying himself deeper and deeper into Roxas. “Shit,” whispered Sora as he looked at his twin’s face. There was nothing there except a fierce blush and a look of pure pleasure. That one look was enough to cause Sora to thrust violently the rest of the way into his brother’s body, stopping when he was fully sheathed, the tightness almost overwhelming him. It definitely wasn’t as tight as when they had last done this, but it was still an amazing feeling. He let out a deep groan, looking down at the body beneath him. “Fuck, you are still tight, Roxy.” 

Roxas looked up at his older brother, the slight of the pleasure clouding Sora’s normally bright eyes enough to make the blond know that they had made the right choice. “Take all the time you need.” The blond whispered, reaching up and running a hand through his brother’s flattened cinnamon spikes. He knew what Sora was going through right now.

Trying to catch his breath while still holding onto his twin’s hips as tightly as he possibly could, Sora could only focus on the clenching around his most sensitive organ. With the fact that he had been just about celibate for the past two years, and hadn’t topped anyone if almost seven, all the sensations rushing through his body were completely indescribable. Everything else was forgotten as he slowly began to pull himself out of his brother, before sliding back in. 

A deep groan left his mouth as the tightness gripped his shaft from tip to hilt, the feeling being one that he could never imagine in even his most wild of dreams. As he buried himself inside once again, his eyes slid open, gazing upon his twin, their eyes meeting once more, and with a shaky grin, Roxas just nodded and it was all that Sora could do not to cum right there from the look of happiness, pure love and admiration that was plastered on the blond’s face. Taking it as a sign that he was to continue, the brunet began a steady rhythm, sliding in and out of him younger twin, relishing in the sensations that surrounded him. And it was as if he could feel everything that Roxas was experiencing, especially the pressure on his own hole. There was only one thing. The sensations he was feeling only seemed to happen when he pulled out of his twin. But fuck, he wasn’t going to stop something that felt so absolutely wonderful.

“Shit, Sora! That’s it!” Roxas cried out, reaching up and grabbing his brother’s shoulders. “But…” 

With the whispered word that fell from the blond’s lips, Sora paused. Surely he wasn’t hurting his bother, was he? As he made to pull out, the brunet felt something pressing gently on his lower stomach. But that just didn’t seem quiet right. Both of Roxas’ hands were on his shoulders, yet this hand was holding him stationary. He was still buried deep inside, and he wanted to continue on, but the hand prevented it. What the fuck was going on?

“Don’t move until I tell you to, alright, Sora?” the addition of the new voice startled Sora, and he whipped his head around to come face to face with the bright green eyes of his twin brother’s smirking boyfriend.

“Axel?” Sora whispered in disbelief, shocked beyond all reason at who it was behind him. And with a quick look down, he noticed that Axel was also naked. Not to mention hard as a rock and position to enter Sora at any moment.  
“Got two in one,” he smirked, still holding tightly onto Sora’s stomach in an attempt to keep the older twin still.

“For fucks sake, Axel. If you are going to do it, do it now before I flip you over and fuck you!” Roxas growled, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around his own erection, fisting it violently, hoping to get some sort of relief.

“Ready, Sora?” asked Axel as he used his own hand to grab his rock hard cock, teasing Sora by running it up and down over Sora’s stretched hole.

“Fuck!” Sora whimpered at the thought of both bottoming and topping at the same time. It was almost too much for him to handle, and as Axel began to push in, the brunet let out a deep moan, the sound enough to make Roxas stop his pumping just to watch the look to total pleasure that was spreading rapidly over his twin’s face. To Sora, this was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Axel was pushing in at the most excruciatingly slow pace ever, and to be honest, Sora had never before felt something so big so far inside him. The throbbing member was eagerly swallowed by Sora’s tightness, and it was all Sora could do to not pull himself free of the tightness of Roxas. It was only a matter of moments before the redhead was completely inside the brunet, but that didn’t stop as his movement forward, along with his hand, pushed Sora farther into Roxas’ channel than ever before. “Holy fuck!” Sora repeated, the duo of sensations flooding into every inch of his being.

Roxas let out a grunt of his own as he looked up passed his brother to lock eyes with his lover. Axel was back! And he was fucking Roxas’ twin brother, who was in turn fucking Roxas. Everything was a lot to take in at the moment, and as to not miss anything, the blond wrapped his legs around Axel’s back, pulling the trio together even closer. And with the movement, it caused Sora to cry out once more with a string of curses as Axel was pushed deeper still inside of him. And that in turn was enough to push Sora in farther inside Roxas, and that little bit more was enough to cause the slickened head of Sora’s cock to brush over the small bundle of nerves that shot spikes of pleasure through the blond’s body, which he let the others know with a loud cry. And to think, they hadn’t even really started to move yet.

“Are you guys ready?” Axel whispered against Sora’s ear, somehow knowing that Roxas heard as well. Sora breathed out a quiet agreement, while Roxas kept his eyes locked with Axel’s, giving a small nod. He lifted one hand off of Sora’s shoulder, reaching over and running it along the redhead’s arm, leaving prickled skin in its wake. The lanky man knew what the motion meant before lifting his own hand off Sora’s stomach and entwining their fingers. Axel lifted their connected hands up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles in a way to convey his love to his lover.

“Please move…somebody…please…fuck me!” Sora whimpered between them, breaking both Axel and Roxas out of their trance. And as soon as the words touched Axel’s ears, the loving smile morphed back into his famous smirk. With one swift movement, he thrust his hips backwards, pulling out of Sora before roughly slamming back in. the action in turned caused the brunet to slide back into Roxas’ slickened passage, earning a sharp grunt from Roxas. With hands still clutching tightly at Roxas’ hips, Sora could barely hold himself upright at the sheer onslaught of sensation that were taking control of his body. The gripping tightness that was squeezing his own member combining with the large cock thrusting in and out of his tight little asshole were going to ensure that this was not going to last long.

Axel used the power he held over Sora and the grip that he had on the single hip as a way to dictate the speed of the three bodies, making sure that that no one was being left out or feeling neglected, but at the same time ensuring that they were all receiving as much pleasure as possible from the joining. He couldn’t believe how much tighter Sora was than Roxas, but at the same time he knew that they were two completely different people and there were bound to be some differences. And a big one was how each brother used their ass while being fucked. While Roxas tended to constrict the muscles around Axel’s cock when it was buried fully inside, Sora clenched every time the head was the only part left inside him.

“Ahh…keep it up Sora. Move with me.” Axel groaned, increasing his speed until he was pounding relentlessly into the small body beneath him. 

With every thrust that Axel made into the brunet, the blond under him let out a gasp of air; the feeling of being driven into had never been this intense. His twin was over taken by pleasure, and that sensation travelled through Roxas because of their bond, making everything that was happening seem even more passionate. It was all coming at him with crystal clarity, but all in all, it was all too amazing for words. His hand once again slid off Sora’s shoulder, falling back down to wrap his fingers around his own swollen penis, timing the long strokes with the jabs at his prostate and Axel’s thrusts.

Axel continued to guide Sora’s hips, trying to manoeuvre them so that Roxas would be receiving as much pleasure as possible, while still making sure that Sora would be seeing stars. He knew that he would never forget this night, and wanted to make sure that neither twin did either. As he slid partially out, and Sora’s inner walls gripped him tightly, the redhead decided to wriggle his hips a little with each entrance, wanting to be able to hit that one spot inside Sora’s body. And if the brunet was anything like his younger twin, it wouldn’t take that long after finding the swollen prostate. As Sora pushed himself deeper into the blond’s body, Roxas let out a loud cry of pleasure every time that Sora’s erection brushed over the nerves every time he thrust in with the help of Axel.

“Oh my god! Sora!” the blond’s voice was hoarse as he squeezed Axel’s hand as he also squeezed his legs tighter around the redhead’s waist, pulling the three of them closer still. That little extra closeness was enough to allow Sora to rock back onto Axel’s cock just the right way, ripping a scream from slightly dry lips.

“Fuck, Roxas! Axel! Holy Fuck!” cried the brunet as he tried his hardest to increase the pace of his movements. Making completely sure that he was still bringing his brother as much pleasure as possible, Sora was slightly surprised when the redhead leaned down and placed his lips on the back of the brunet’s neck, biting down harshly on the sweat slickened skin. Crying out loudly at the added pain to his body, Sora thrust furiously into Roxas, and it caused the blond to see stars as never before.

“More! More! More!” exclaimed Roxas, his head lolling backwards as he allowed his brother the complete access to his body, rocking his hips in time with them to make sure that that spot was hit every single time. Sora complied with the silent request, feeling the pleasure of Roxas’ prostate being assaulted as well as his own. Combined with the sheer tightness of Roxas’ ass and the slight pain that was being inflicted in his neck, the brunet knew that he was really close. Forcing his own eyes open, Sora looked down at his twin, whose face was fully flushed, eyes closed, sweat trickling down his neck, chest moving rapidly with breath, fist pumping in time with their thrusts, it was all too much for him to hand and the tight feeling in the pit of his stomach confirmed it.

“Roxas! Axel! Fuck!” Sora called out loudly, his body jerking involuntarily into Roxas, shooting his load into the tightness and at the same time clenching his entire being around Axel’s thick shaft, earning a long drawn out moan from the redhead. Sora’s body shook from the absolute intensity of his orgasm, and he collapsed forward onto his twin’s chest. The movement forced Roxas’ hand to stop his pumping, but seeing the utter look of contentment on his twin’s face as Sora lifted his ass a little more to give Axel more leverage; it sent waves of pleasure through the blond as his now cum slicked hole to continue to be abused by Sora’s softening cock. 

“I love you, Roxy,” whispered Sora, lifting his face slightly and forcing his lips onto his brother’s. Their tongues slid out to dance together before Roxas had his turn to cry out at the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced racked through his body, his seed coating his chest, along with Sora’s. He fell backwards, Sora’s head resting just below his chin, their arms wrapped tightly around one another, both breathing rapidly as Sora continued to be pounded into by an overzealous Axel.

“Need some help lover?” Roxas panted over the light grunts that Sora was making every time that Axel drove into him.

“You…ah…offering?” The smirk on Axel’s face was one that was full of love and compassion. As he slowed to a stop, Sora whimpered slightly, causing the redhead to look up at both brothers. The sight of the two snuggled so close and wrapped in each others arms while looking so spent was so incredibly hot that he almost came right then and there.

“Sure am.” Smiled Roxas, lifting one arm off a sleepy Sora’s back. His movements were slow as he motioned for Axel to move up closer to the top of the bed, because in all honesty, neither he nor Sora would be moving far anytime soon. Axel just grinned before pulling completely out of Sora with an audible pop. Sora groaned at the lost of that feeling, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could have handled it. 

Axel crawled up the bed on his knees to come to rest at Roxas’ head. “And just what did you have in mind?” Axel’s smirk just widened as a pale hand wrapped around the base of his hard shaft. Before the tight hand even had a chance to begin pumping, Sora lifted his head off Roxas’ chest, his lips coming even with the smooth skin that covered Axel’s long cock. Tentatively, a small pink tongue darted out to taste the thin sheen that covered the shaft. The distinct taste of lube was underlying a taste that Sora would have never tasted before now. The essence of his own ass. And as strange as the flavour was, it didn’t gross Sora out in the least bit. He shifted his body slightly so that Roxas could move if he wanted to.

Axel moaned out at the feeling of Sora’s tongue and lips lapping at the juices that coated his cock. He reached down, burying a hand in the matted brown spikes, holding the head close to his erection. It was Axel’s turn to throw his head back as Sora’s tongue traced along the length, reaching the hilt, running across Roxas’ fingers, before dipping below to take a single ball into his mouth, suckling at it while rolling it around with his tongue. With that motion, the single hand that was still wrapped around the base began to gently pump up and down along the hardened shaft, before a second pair of lips began to peck at the reddened head.

The redhead’s head shot back into an upright position, knowing that Sora’s mouth was still occupied with kissing, nipping and pulling at the skin that housed the twin sensitive balls. But that meant… Jade eyes flew open to look down his body, only to see the familiar sight of Roxas taking the head of Axel’s cock into his suctioned mouth, and Sora disappearing below, brown spikes brushing along the inside of his thighs. He couldn’t believe that this was happening! He was totally getting a fucking hot double blowjob from fucking hot twins! And they both seemed to know exactly what he liked. 

With every movement he made, Sora made sure to make as much noise as possible, moaning to send vibrations through Axel’s body, making suction noises when he would let the balls fall from his mouth. Leaning back just a tiny bit, the brunet began to blow gently on the sack, enjoying the sight of them constricting at the contact of the cooler air. Licking his lips, Sora wasted no time diving back in, this time taking both balls into his mouth at the same time, humming as he continued to manoeuvre them around with his tongue, loving the feel of Axel’s fingers tightening in his hair.

All the while that Sora was inflicting the torture below, Roxas concentrated on the head and the shaft. Taking only the head into his mouth, Roxas could taste three things: the saltiness of Axel’s precum, the lingering flavour of Sora’s ass and the now familiar taste of Sora’s mouth. The trio of tastes was an incredibly toxic mixture, and Roxas wanted more. Sucking hard on the head in his mouth, the blond’s small pink tongue ran along the leaking slit, gathering all of that lovely taste onto the warm organ. Axel let out a loud groan as his free hand flew to rest in Roxas’ hair.

Loving the reaction that he was getting from his lover, the blond began to slide his mouth up and down over the redhead’s cock, earning soft grunts from Axel every time he did. And at the moment that Roxas had the tip of Axel’s cock pressed against the back of his throat, the lanky man let out a loud moan as Sora bit down on his sack, sending a jolt through Axel’s entire body, and Roxas could feel the familiar twitching in the back of his throat. Moving his hand down to the very hilt of the spasming cock, he used just his thumb and forefinger to pinch just the right place to stop the inevitable from happening. He pulled his mouth away from Axel’s penis, still out of breath.

“Sora. Up here.” He breathed, pausing as his twin moved his body so that they were leaning up against one another, and faces pressed check to cheek. Both twins had a noticeable blush on his face, and they were both panting heavily. Roxas lifted his eyes up to look at his lover with a smirk, which was met by an unconvincing glare. “We’re ready, Axel.” He smiled as he removed his hand from the shaft.

As soon as the words left the blond’s lips both twin’s allowed their tongues to sliding out of their mouths to lap at the leaking tip. It was not a sensation that Axel could have ever imagined, the feeling of twin tongues working his member in tandem, each somehow knowing exactly what it was that the other was doing, and they used that knowledge to quickly bring Axel back to a peak.

“Fucking shit!” Axel exclaimed, his cock twitching unconsciously as his thick cum shot out, hitting both Roxas and Sora in the face, leaving line after line of hot cum on their flushed cheeks. Unable to keep himself upright any longer, Axel collapsed to the side, falling onto the bed, his eyes never leaving the still sitting twins.

“Roxy. There is something on you face.” Sora smiled, leaning in and licking the ribbons of semen off of his twin brother’s face.

“You have some too, Sor.” Roxas chuckled, his eyes shut tight to relish the feeling of the tongue bath he was receiving. And as soon as Roxas felt Sora pull away, he leaned forward and returned the favour.

“Fuck, you two. If you keep that up, I will be ready for round two in only a few seconds.” Axel groaned, stretching out on Sora’s large bed.

Both Sora and Roxas laughed before lying back down next to the redhead. Sora, unaccustomed to these types of endeavours, gave both his brother and Axel a quick peck on the lips before curling up on Roxas’ chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the blond, promptly falling asleep with a smile on his face.

“I love you, Axel.” Roxas whispered, with a smile, turning his head to face his lover.

“I love you too, Rox.” Axel returned the smile lifting a hand to cup the side of the blond’s face. Their eyes met both lighting up at the return of their lover. Knowing that Roxas was unable to move under the weight of his brother, the redhead leaned over and pressed his lips to the petit blond’s.

“I missed you.” Roxas closed his eyes once more, nuzzling his face into the side of his lover’s neck. “And not that I am complaining or anything, but how come you are home a week early?”

Axel just chuckled. “Got all the work done early, didn’t feel like staying there any longer than I needed to and wanted to come home to fuck you. Besides, I am totally glad that I came home tonight to see this.” Roxas didn’t need to see his lover’s face to know how big the smirk on his face was. “So what exactly brought this on? And did you or Sora suggest it this time?”

Roxas just blushed feeling Axel’s arm slip under his shoulders. “Sora suggested it.” He muttered.

Axel’s eyes went wide at the statement, before he burst out laughing, knowing that nothing would be able to wake the brunet up short of an earthquake. “Let me guess. You had your phone on vibrate in your pocket and you were so horny it got you hard. And somehow Sora knew.”

The blush just intensified on Roxas’ face as he nuzzled farther into his lovers neck. “Shut up.” Was the only response he gave to the still laughing redhead.

“Oh, Roxas. What am I going to do with you?” the smirk had reverted into the loving smile that held all the wonderful feelings he held for the blond and then some.

Roxas just laughed, pulling his face out of his lover’s neck. “I think the question should be, what are we going to do with him?” he asked, looking down at the softly snoring brunet who was still attached to his chest.

“Let him join in whenever he want?” the redhead supplied, not missing a beat.

Roxas let out a groan. “No, you pervert freak. I think we should help him get over his nervousness and get him to ask out that guy at work. I think his name is Cloud.”

Axel’s eyes went wide. “Cloud? As in Cloud Strife? Dude, he is sorta friends with Reno. Apparently he is getting over a breakup from some dude named Leon. I guess buddy left him for some other dude.” Axel rambled on, snuggling closer to his lover.

Roxas just looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Okay…not sure how much of that I actually understood, but did you say that Cloud is into guys?”

“Totally.” Axel confirmed with a nod.

“Good. So, you and your brother are going to help me get Sora and Cloud together.” Roxas smiled, glad that something finally looked to be going right for his twin.

“But…but…but…what about the twincest?” the pout on the redheads face did nothing to convey a picture of an innocent puppy like he was trying to.

“No, you got to join in. What more can you want?” Roxas rolled his eyes, not really wanting to think about the taboo, albeit incredible acts that they had just done for a third time.

“A repeat performance with video cameras would be nice.” He smirked in reply.

“No chance,” growled Roxas, as a hand unconsciously began to stroke Sora’s brown spikes.

“Awww…but it was so fucking hot.” Axel whined, running his finger down Roxas cheek, along the jaw bone, electing a slight shiver from the blond.

“Once again, you are the biggest pervert in the world,” groaned the petit male, closing his eyes as he felt Axel squeeze his shoulders. The events of the night were catching up with him and he was suddenly really tired.

“Ah, but you love me for it.” Axel whispered, loving the feel of the two warm bodies pressed against him.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” He replied with a smile, drifting off into slumber.

“Good. Cause I love you too.” Placing a soft kiss on the top of Roxas’ matted blond spikes, Axel took his turn to drift off, and to dream of the wonderful acts that he would remember forever.


End file.
